


itchy sensations

by nieeex



Series: hyungseob love-hates his soulmate, vice versa [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, would slowly add characters if theres more-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nieeex/pseuds/nieeex
Summary: soulmates!au where everything that appears on hyungseob's skin would appear on euiwoong's skin as well.a small complication of moments hyungseob and euiwoong communicated via skin ( & maybe via spoken language too idk )





	1. itchy sensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungseob hates history but Euiwoong does not want to help
> 
>  
> 
> › dated : around june 2017〃

Hyungseob pulls up his uniform sleeve and scribbles some gibberish on his hand, attempting to start up a conversation. History has never been his thing and will never be. He then stares, and stares, and stares at his hand, expecting a reply from the other. But it does not come. He rubs at his hands furiously before writing something again, pouting at the lack of replies from his unknown friend.

_“Would appreciate if you let me concentrate in class.”_

Hyungseob sat up abruptly as he felt scribbles on his arm. He looks around, making sure no one notices his abrupt actions before he peeks into his sleeve, at the reply. He makes another small pout.

_“Can I at least draw? D:”_

_“No, it itches.”_


	2. soulmates ?????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Euiwoong greets Hyungseob long after Hyungseob greets Euiwoong 
> 
> › dated : around april 2017〃

Hyungseob was one big doodler, especially in classes. He would draw on his (or Woojin’s) hand, as if he was a tattoo artist, all the time, until he received a reply after drawing a snoring Rilakkuma on his hand. Freaking out would be an understatement, he remembered being sent to principal’s office for being a disruption in class. Well-- who would not after seeing letters magically forming on your hands, telling you to shut the fuck up. After a simple search on the internet, he came to know about the whole soulmate thing. That was when everything clicked. _My soulmate asked me to shut the fuck up, wow rude._

 

_“Not sure if you’re aware but you just asked your soulmate to shut the fuck up. rUDE ??”_

 

_“Try having someone someone unknown scribbling on your hands during class everyday.”_

 

Hyungseob and his soulmate started off a little rocky but communication made it better. He learnt his lesson of asking for permission before drawing, especially during school hours. There had not been a time his soulmate says yes so Hyungseob just scribbled on Woojin’s hand instead. _That’ll be Woojin and his soulmate’s problem to solve anyway._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it'll probably be like- snippets of short parts im- 
> 
> i only just realised its actually really short but- hope yall liked it still gulps


	3. holiday woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungseob envies Woojin's soulmate, who doesn't wake until the clock strikes noon. 
> 
>  
> 
> › dated : during winter break, 2017〃

He woke up to intense, furious scribbling on his hands once. Groaning as he lifted his hand to eye-level, he peeked at the words on his hands. It was a little blurry but he managed to make out the curse words written on his hand.

 

_“What do you want from me, it’s 5am.”_

_“Get that hideous, gigantic dick off your forehead.”_

_“Huh??”_

_“I don’t know what pranks you’re playing but there’s a dick on your forehead and i’m giving you five minutes to get that off.”_

_"It's the holidays? Go sleep, cut yourself some slack"_

_"I have extra classes and I can't leave the damn washroom like this."_

 

Hyungseob groaned, and dragged himself off the bed to the washroom. He kicked Woojin hard in the ribs as he walked past the sleeping brown-haired on the floor. "Caught two birds with one stone." 

"I was supposed to wake up at 12pm not 5am today," there was not a hint of regret in Woojin's eyes. Hyungseob just sighed, dragging himself into the washroom as he felt scribbles on his hand again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter would be in euiwoong's pov !! thanks for the support ㅠ ㅠ ♡


	4. grudges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Euiwoong does not know to apologise or not for previously cursing at his hyung. 
> 
>  
> 
> › dated : around february 2018〃

Euiwoong grunts as the itchy sensation on his hand started again. He stares at the unknown shape forming on his hand, deciding not to interrupt the other this time since he is not in class anyway. He raises an eyebrow as the shape of a bear started to form on his hand  _ again _ . Rummaging through his pencil box for his purple pen, he starts drawing a Metamong on his hand in reply. Euiwoong notices the drawing of Rilakkuma stopping midway when he starts drawing. 

 

_ “You’re pretty good at drawing. What’s that?”  _

 

He gasps, realising this is the first time he actually communicate properly with the latter and that his soulmate does not even know Pokemon.

 

_ “It’s a Metamong, do you not know Pokemon?” _

_ “No…D:”  _

_ “How old are you even?”   _

_ “19 >< you?” _

_ “Oh- I’m 17. Lee Euiwoong.” _

_ “Ahn Hyungseob. Someone younger told me to shut the fuck up, wow.”  _

  
Euiwoong bites on his lips, trying not to laugh in public.  _ Oops. _ He learns that Hyungseob is not that bad as a person, anyway. Just maybe holds grudges for too long.  _ Maybe this whole soulmates thing isn’t as shitty as it seemed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> february is a pain in the ass to spell. did i get it right this time-  
> chapters are getting longer along the way, gulps.  
> thanks for the kudos & the comments ღ


	5. clumsy bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungseob likes to fall down & Euiwoong hates to deal with his shit.
> 
>  
> 
> › dated : a few days after metamoong〃

He takes back his words a few days later when Daehwi points out a huge blue-black on his cheek in the middle of lunch break. The thing about this whole soulmate situation is that whatever injuries one gets, the other gets it too. And Hyungseob is one clumsy fella. “Hyungseob must have hurt himself again,” Euiwoong states, rubbing his cheek.

 

“No shit, Sherlock. Injury looks serious though,” Euiwoong fishes out the emergency whiteboard marker in his pocket, a little paranoid after Daehwi’s words.

 

_“I look like someone just beat me up, what happened?”_

 

Replies come in no time, Hyungseob’s replies are always quick, Euiwoong notes. Hyungseob reassures Euiwoong and Euiwoong reassures his friends that it was just an injury from falling down the stairs  _again._

 

_“If my homeroom teacher thinks i’ve been in a fight and calls my parents again, i’m charging you guilty. This is the third time this week.”_

_“Sorry >.< I’ll buy you a concealer next time-”_

 

Euiwoong snorts, just a _**little**_ bit curious when would be the boy’s next time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a smol update, would update again probably tonight?  
>  probably last few plain fluff chaps- hyungseob's pov will be up next yay 
> 
> ++ 70+ kudos omg i dont deserve this yall the best ㅠ ㅠ ♡


	6. exam stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungseob insists that this is not cheating.
> 
>  
> 
> › dated : around June 2018〃

_Tick tock tick,_ Hyungseob looks up from his question paper, scanning his surroundings. Rows and rows of students furiously writing on their paper, as if there was a minute left. Hyungseob bites on the tip of his pen and stares at the same unanswered question he has been staring at for ten minutes. He lifts his uniform sleeve, staring at his hand. _Is this considered cheating?_ _Ahh, don’t care._ He peeps around before seeking help from the younger.

 

_ “Do you remember the cosine rule we learnt in first year?”  _

_ “Arn’t you in a middle of a maths exam?”  _

_ “>< please”  _

_ “a² = b² + c² - 2bc(cosa)” _

_ “Thanks smartass. it's the exam stress that's why." _

_ “How can you forget that. Please pass maths.” _

 

Hyungseob scratches his head and starts answering his question, with Euiwoong’s equation in mind, not sure what to feel after asking someone two years younger how to do his paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo, its been a year in the story. snickers.  
> thanks for all the love as usual, i dont deserve yall lovelies ; u ;


	7. one time hyungseob was there for euiwoong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one time Hyungseob was there for Euiwoong
> 
>  
> 
> › dated : around june 2018〃

He squints at the new red mark on his arms. _Did i hit something just now? But I was on bed the whole time .._ He looks away at his phone for a while before looking back, eyes widening at the swollen cane mark it became. Definitely not his. Hyungseob bites down on his lips when he sees another red mark form on another part of his hand and realises what was happening.

 

_“Euiwoongie, are you okay? ><” _

 

Hyungseob sits up on his bed, staring worriedly at his hands. Hyungseob has never been the one worried for Euiwoong, normally it is the other way round. He almost feels bad giving the latter a new injury every two days. Replies does not come until half an hour later. Euiwoong writes slowly. Hyungseob sees that the replies are smudged with what he deciphers as tears. _His heart kind of aches a little._

 

_“Yeah, I just failed a few subjects. Parents got upset, it’s fine.”_

 

 _“Oh- You tried your bes-”_ Hyungseob rubs away his writings halfway though, deciding that he does not have the position to talk about studies to the class president. He ponders for a few seconds before stumbling his way to his vanity table, grabbing his soothing cream to carefully spread on top of the swollen marks.

 

_“I hope that helps. >.<” _

_“Yeah, it feels better, thanks.”_

_“Go to sleep early & don’t overwork yourself even though your parent’s words are important ><” _

_“:)”_

 

Hyungseob sets an alarm tomorrow morning at 5am to wake up and double-check on the boy’s well-being before heading to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5am cause hyungseob normally wakes up at 7am for school but euiwoong wakes up at 5am :^) geddit  
> i reached 100 kudos asdfghjkl i dont deserve this thank you so much-- im 
> 
> oh yeah! ive been thinking of writing a small sequel for them? cause i cant get enough of them. i don't know if it'll be one-shot or short chapter-ed, like this. any thoughts?


	8. lipstick stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Euiwoong wakes up with lipstick stains that are not his.
> 
>  
> 
> › dated : around october 2018〃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eoM, a small update cause heck school started today and i miss holidays already. 
> 
> as usual, thank you for all the support !! 
> 
> ++ might have slower updates cause sCHOOL

_ “Get those dirty things off my face.”   _ Euiwoong tries to feign nonchalance. ( he tries to add in some hints that he was not happy with the lipstick stains all over his face **_at all._ ** ) Hyungseob wakes up surprisingly fast for someone that has a hangover. He tries not to sound envious, staring deadpanned at the stamp on his hand, reading the club’s name in his head over and over again.

 

_ “Did you have fun with the girls last night?”  _

_ “Didn’t want them around me.”  _

_ “Your face says otherwise.” _

_ “Wouldn’t it be stupid to find a girl when i have a soulmate waiting for me?”  _

 

Euiwoong does not reply. He just floats back into the washroom wordlessly, face tinted bright pink. 


	9. one time euiwoong was there for hyungseob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one time Euiwoong was there for Hyungseob
> 
>  
> 
> › dated : around december 2018〃

Euiwoong eyes the drawing on his hand. Today, it did not resemble a bear. There was no bright colours on his hand. Just plain black, with just crosses, and crosses and crosses.

_“Had a bad day?”_

No response. He purses his lips, brain quickly thinking of ways to cheer the latter up. He pulls a pack of coloured markers out of nowhere and sets it on the table. Pulling the first colour out, he colours the inside of the crosses, changing colours every once in awhile. Hyungseob does not reply but Euiwoong knows _he’s there_. Euiwoong senses droplets of water on his hands after a while, it is not working.

Euiwoong cringes at his poor attempt to make the other feel better. He tried. As he was about to rub the poem off his hand, the itching sensation came, _finally._

_“I’m not going to lie that was incredibly cringe worthy but made me laugh a little. I hope you don’t aspire to be a poet.”_  
_“Shut up, it’s the effort that counts.”_  
_“It’s nothing much, don’t worry. I’ve just dropped a little in my dance class ranks.”_  
_“The other person probably just got lucky, no fret you’ll be back up in no time.”_  
_“ ><”_  
_“Shoo, go sleep, don’t think too much.”_

Euiwoong sets a reminder at 7am, to check on the latter the next morning when he wakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl- ive been so inactive sorry ; u ;  
> &&& this fic is coming to an end o no  
> but still thanks so much for the love guys love you ; AA;
> 
> ++ 7am cause Euiwoong is already awake since 5am geddit :--)


	10. tough bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Euiwoong hates blind dates but Hyungseob helps. 
> 
>  
> 
> › dated : around december 2018〃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl- they met, fiNALLY. this fic is ending next chapter- ill miss writing this ; u ; 

“Ah, no need, it’s-”

 

“No, no, here’s my number. Sit down, I’ll treat you to a cup of coffee!” Euiwoong plops down into his chair and smiles weakly in defeat as the taller insists on writing his number on his hands. He curses Sewoon in his head for setting up this blind date. Maybe he should have told the elder that he has found his soulmate. He raises an eyebrow at the other, who introduced himself as Lee Geonhee, then continued on rambling about things Euiwoong honestly does not care about.

 

_“And what is that. O.o”_

 

Euiwoong glances up at the other as he reaches for the emergency marker in his pocket, he probably will not notice if Euiwoong is writing under the table. _Perfect._

 

_“Stuck in a blind date set by a hyung that “wants better for me”. Sadly no one is free to save me.”_

Euiwoong notices the halt in Hyungseob’s reply and immediately adds on.

 

_“But he doesn’t know I have a soulmate already.”_

_“xD where are you?”_

 

Euiwoong blinks surprisingly at the unexpected question. Is today the day that-

 

_“The cafe known for its tiramisus, yeah there. The famous one.”_

_“.... I’m a few blocks away. O.O”_

_“... what ..”_

_“Do you need help? I can help you .. if you want! :D”_

_“Ooooh, sure! Anything’s better than him, i’m in my school’s uniform, sitting opposite a guy that looks like a frog.”_

 

Euiwoong honestly can not concentrate on the other’s words. Geonhee’s mouth is moving fast, but Euiwoong feels thirstier than Geonhee is. He plays with his fingers under the table, taking small sips out of the coffee every few seconds. His heart raced as thoughts of Hyungseob runs through his brain. _This is turning out more and more like a cliche love story._ Thoughts of seeing Hyungseob after two years drove him crazy. Euiwoong wonders how the other looked like, what he sounds like. If he really is like the bunny he sounds like via his writings. Thoughts of Hyungseob flushed his cheeks. He hopes Geonhee does not realise and think that he is blushing because of him.

 

“Are you blushing because of me? Aww-”

 

A firm grip on his shoulder made Euiwoong stiff up. A cheery, unfamiliar voice spoke up.

 

“No, he’s blushing because of me, don’t mind me as I lead my man out, thank you.” He watches as someone slams some bills on the table. He feels a tug on his hand. His face flushed dark red, eyes seemed to be stuck at a constant wide-eyed mode, staring down at his own shoes as he follows the other out of the cafe.  _Damn, Hyungseob is one tough bunny._

 


	11. dinner date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is this love at first sight or should Hyungseob walk up to Euiwoong again.
> 
>  
> 
> › dated : after tough bunny〃

He hopes Euiwoong does not realise his hands was shaking, from when he placed his hand on the latter’s shoulder, till when he leads the latter out of the cafe, hand in hand.

 

He turns around and sees the latter’s face for the first time after stopping at a nearby alleyway. Euiwoong has black, fluffy hair and sparkly, black orbs, which are staring at him in surprise. Hyungseob was probably staring at the latter a bit too intently, a little too long, but he does not care. It takes him a while to digest the other’s facial features. Euiwoong was _breathtaking_. The way the sunlight lands on his face makes Hyungseob want to caress it. But it will probably scare Euiwoong off. He decides against it.

 

“You really look like a bunny,” Euiwoong’s sudden statement startled Hyungseob, making him jump a little. Hyungseob gives the other a questionable gaze.“You’ve been staring at me with those round, curious eyes for a minute now,” Euiwoong chuckles as Hyungseob rubs his nape, looking away.

  
“I-I was just- just looking at the wall behind,” He tries not to stumble on his lies, obviously failing at it when he sees Euiwoong snicker. _Hyungseob misses the moment where Euiwoong fans his rosy cheeks._

 

Silence envelopes the both of them again and Hyungseob tries to steal another glance at Euiwoong. The other is just _**at most**_ a few centimeters shorter and he looked really, really nice in his uniform. Hyungseob remembers when he met his first love, no this is different. Hyungseob swears this is love at first sight.

 

Euiwoong is looking around, at anywhere but Hyungseob, probably as nervous and awkward as the taller was. Hyungseob does not want this moment to end but the silence was choking him and hE NEEDED TO TALK.

 

“Can I see how my handwriting looks on your hand?” Hyungseob swears he should have just kept his mouth shut when Euiwoong laughs. But he shows Hyungseob his hand anyways.

 

“Do you have anything on afterwards?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Do you want to go for dinner?”

  
He nods, hands reaching out to hold Euiwoong’s and they grin stupidly at each other, hearts beating a little too fast, cheeks flaring a little too pink. _And Hyungseob knows this is the happiest he has ever been._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghkl- it has ended ;;  
> sequel is up [ a fool's monologue ] but would probably take a small inspiration break before starting on it  
> once again thanks so much for all the love & support !! 
> 
> all of yall, in my heart, jeojang !!! hearts hearts


End file.
